lethalweaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter McAllister
General Peter McAllister is the main antagonist in Lethal Weapon. He is the founder and leader of the Shadow Company. In the Vietnam War, he was the leader of a unit of Special Forces members and trained mercenaries known as Shadow Company. They worked with the CIA and killed Viet Cong and destroyed his opium supplies. Biography Peter McAllister and his second-in-command, Jack Joshua, ran an international heroin business, along with the rest of Shadow Company. It is made up of ex-CIA members, Special Forces soldiers and professional mercenaries. All of which are trained killers. Thanks to the intimidation of Mr. Joshua, McAllister is able to keep his clients as well as his henchmen in check. When one of their men almost quits, McAllister orders the death of his daughter and then later him, for exposing their operation. Lethal Weapon A Deal with Shadow Company General McAllister was first seen in his hideout club waiting for Mr. Mendez to make a deal with him about the shipment of heroin. At first when Mendez tries to taunt him about his men and the whole set up, he taunts him back, and convinces him otherwise to cooperate with him in doing business with him. He demonstrates on how much business means to him and how serious he is about it, by asking him for his lighter and having his henchmen hold him still. He uses the lighter in burning Joshua's left arm, in showing how much Joshua could stand it, but it only disgusts and scares Mendez so badly. He asks him if he wishes to do business with him and make a purchase, and Mendez, knowing he couldn't take any chances of refusing, says yes. He warns Mendez to be ready to purchase and for there not to be any tricks, or to speak to Joshua. Confronting the police Gen. McAllister contacts Joshua on his radio asking him if he killed Michael Hunsaker, to which the latter replies he did. However, he reported some bad news, saying Hunsaker spoke to the police about their operation. The General was disappointed, but told Joshua to come back to him immediately. Later, he manages to have Rianne Murtaugh kidnapped by Jushua and lure Roger Murtaugh over to him. He tells him he has a beautiful daughter and if he wishes to see her again that he must meet them at El Mirage Lake at sunrise so he can get her back. During the brief gunfight at El Mirage, General McAllister somehow secretly shows up pointing his machine gun at Martin Riggs, preventing him from killing Joshua. He reports back to Joshua, telling him he got Riggs, as the General made him walk all the way to their helicopter to imprison him, Roger, and Rianne. Imprisoned in the Club While Joshua questioned Riggs, McAllister asked Murtaugh, who was tied up to a chair, about the next shipment of heroin; his henchmen put salt in his bullet hole wound in another attempt to get him to talk. Getting nowhere with his questioning, he tells his men to bring over Rianne, who he hangs over a hook attached to a pipe. He even attempts to pull a move on her, but before he can do that, Riggs breaks free from his prison and throws Endo at one of his henchmen. McAllister escapes with one henchman as they head for the surface. Death After escaping from the police, McAllister and his driver try to get away in their car filled with heroin and explosives. Just as they make their escape, Murtaugh stands in front of them and fires one round into the driver's forehead, killing him. McAllister tries to drive taking the wheel, but fails to and crashes into a bus, flipping the car upside down. As the car catches fire, McAllister is stuck and struggles to get out. He tries to grab his arsenal of explosives, but fails to reach it on time. McAllister is killed when the car explodes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Shadow Company Category:Killed by Roger Murtaugh Category:Lethal Weapon characters